


Predator

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The hunter becomes the hunted. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Possessive Lucifer, Predator/Prey, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: He's watching his prey and he will devour her. Since he is hungry for her.





	1. Stalking his prey.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyW/gifts).



> All hail smut lots of smut.

A tall dark and a rather sexy man sat in the back of the bar drinking as his eyes never left the stage. Even when no one was on there dancing or stripping. Anyone who walked towards him or spoke to him he ignored them. Though when she stepped out on stage he sat up a little more. But his eyes were clearly hungry for her and her alone. Sensibilities, be dammed to hell and back. He wants her and it was clear to anyone who looked at his face could see that and he would happily devour her too.

The woman walked out onto the stage and her eyes snapped across the crowded bar to see him watching her. She could feel his eyes on her body and she loved it when he had that look as he watched her work this pole. She didn't let them touch her she just stripped and worked the pole.

The tall dark and a rather sexy man didn't look at the owner of the bar. "She's mine for tonight."

"But sir you can't buy our girls?"

"I can, I will, and I just did." He handed the owner a large check. "Also come morning I now own this place as well too."

The now former owner just stared at him before he swallowed. "Right away sir." He said before he went and spoke to the girl quickly.

The girl came out a short time later dressed as a naughty school girl wearing a mini little skirt that barely covered her ass. She blinked when she saw who bought her for the night. "Hello, my predator."

The man smirked a rather sexy smirk as he looked at her. "And what shall I call you tonight my naughty little school girl?"

The girl smiled as she sat down in his lap. "You can call me anything you want to."

The man smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist letting his thumb rub her stomach. "Then I shall call you Angel." He bent his head and kissed her throat. "I do plan on eating you tonight."

The girl blushed as she looked up at him. "Is that all your doing to do to me, Predator?"

Predator shook his head slightly. "No, it isn't Angel."

Angel leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Shall we give them a show?"

Predator looked at her with a wicked look in his eyes. "What kind of show do you have in mind Angel?"

Angel took his glass from his hand and downed it before she got up on the table. And sat there facing him knowing he could see up her very short skirt. "This if you want to see it a lot closer for your self I don't mind."

Predator smirked softly. "You naughty little minx." He whispered before he leaned forward to nuzzle her pussy with his nose.

Angel moaned softly as she reached down and pulled her panties to the side. So he could get to her pussy better.

Predator happily licked her pussy.

The far off sounds of the cop's coming in just as Angel peaked as she came into Predator's mouth.

Angel gasped softly before she tapped Predator on his head as she pointed at the cop's coming in.

Predator licked his lips just as he looked over at the cop's and glared at one before he looked back at Angel. "We should really finish this later Chloe don't you agree?"

Chloe sighed softly knowing how much when she sat on her boyfriend's lap has a hard-on. "I will wear this over to your places if I can Lucifer."

"Good cause all I just got was a taste." He said simply. "And I want more lots more."

Dan walked over and glared at them. "That wasn't how I told you to distract him."

Lucifer smirked at him. "I could have done far worse. Though screwing your ex-wife in front of her fellow cop's as they busted in. Didn't seem like a great idea since she still works there."

Dan sighed before muttering. "Thank god you didn't do that."

Lucifer glared at the back of his head. "Prick." He looked at his girlfriend as he helped her off the table. He leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear. "No panties when you wear this outfit later on back in my loft."

Chloe smiled softly. "Later I will help you with your little issue." She winked at him before she finally took the blanket that Ella brought over.

Lucifer walked to the bathroom and briefly adjusted himself before he left and headed home.

It was hours later when Chloe could finally slip away wearing the same outfit she had been wearing. She just freshened up and headed to her boyfriend's loft. She walked in and found him sitting on the couch naked and slowly stroking himself. "Oh Predator that looks painful." She said as she walked towards him placing her purse on his piano as she kept on walking towards him.

Lucifer looked up at her. "I think Angel you should take care of this lollypop don't you?"

Chloe knelt down in front of him as she watched him stroking himself slowly. "Is this all mine?"

Lucifer had a slow sexy smile appear on his face. "Yes, it is Angel."

Chloe smiled at him. "Good." She leaned forward and slowly started to lick his cock slowly.


	2. Enjoying my prey.

Lucifer sat back watching her. "Minx." He said with a soft chuckle as he watched her.

"What I am just here to serve the person who hunted me down," Chloe said with a smile as she took more of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it before she stopped and kissed the head of his cock. "Unless you rather I just left you to handle it your self Lucifer?"

Lucifer glared down at her. "Don't make me spank you." He said simply as he moaned softly as he felt her going back to sucking on his cock.

Chloe happily sucked on his cock for a while.

Lucifer bent down and gently removed her from his cock and helped her to stand up. He turned her around. "You see that mirror across from us."

Chloe looked up and found her self staring at her self in the mirror. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled as he brought her down onto his lap. "Say hello my prey." He kissed the back of her neck before he moved her skirt up around her waist and guided his cock inside of her. He groaned softly as he slid all the way inside of her until he bottomed out. "Hmm, perfect fit." He nuzzled his nose and lips into her throat.

"Lucifer?" Chloe moaned as she leaned back into him.

"Enjoying the view of my cock buried so far inside of you?" He asked with a smirk as he pointed towards the mirror again for her to watch. "Watch."

Chloe moaned as she got bounced on his lap over and over again. "You love this."

He chuckled softly. "Not as much as I love you, Chloe." He trusted his hips into her. "I do want to keep you." He licked her throat as he stood up slightly with her.

When he stood up her hands came out to brace herself on the table in front of the couch. She looked up to find his wings out in their full glory as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. She arched her back as she moaned. "Lucifer?"

He looked up and saw his annoying white wings were back and he smirked wickedly at her. "Ah your enjoying have the devil in his angel form trusting into you it seems." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Is seeing my angel wings hot?" He nuzzled into her throat before he bit her throat. His eyes looked up in the mirror meeting her's as his eyes turned red as his angelic wings stayed out but were closed as he kept on thrusting into her.

Chloe's mouth opened on a slight scream as she came for him. "LUCIFER!" She screamed out as she felt him pick up his pace.

Lucifers eyes stayed locked with her as he was slamming into her over and over again. Forcing her whole body to get there again. But he reached under her and tortured her nub forcing her to come over and over and over again. Driving her out of her mind before he pulled back from his bite and licked the mark he left there. He slammed into her harder than before he threw her towards cumming again for him. But this time he slammed into her a few more times as he cums deeply within her. He lays there on her back as he catches his breath.

Chloe whimpered softly. "Your heavy Lucifer?" She whimpered again when she felt him move her as they laid back on the couch.

"So you have a thing for my wings. Hmm?" He said with a smirk as he looked up at her.

Chloe blushed as she tried to move off of him. But she found his hands holding her firmly in place. "I do enjoy the red eyes though when you are using them in the form of lust."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I did use them a lot while you were undercover as a stripper." He kissed her cheek. "I also enjoyed watching knowing who you went home with every night and had a quickie within my car or on the hood of the said car too."

"What you are always horny Lucifer." She giggled softly.

Lucifer smirked softly as he kept his eyes in the mirror before him. "Though it is nice to know my girlfriend has a thing for my wings and my red eyes."

"It's hot to tell you the truth," Chloe said with a smile. "Are you going to stay inside me all night?" She asked looking back at him slightly.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "My cock is enjoying it inside of you. Besides I'm also still enjoying the view too."

Chloe looked back at the mirror and blushed brightly. "Did you put the mirror there just for this?"

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

Chloe reached down and rubbed his cock that was still inside of her. "So yes then?"

Lucifer moaned softly as his hip's twitched slightly.

"Pervert." She said before she patted his cock and leaned back against him. "One of these days I will turn the tables on you."

Lucifer laughed softly at her. "I like to see that, my queen." His arm came out to wrap around her waist and held her there as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Chloe sighed softly before she looked skywards. "Your son is more perverted than most human's I swear it." She said softly before she sighed as she let her self drift off to sleep.

Lucifer's eyes cracked back open to keep on enjoying the view of Chloe's stuffed cunt. "Lovely." He looked skyward. "Mine from now even beyond the end of time." He looked back at her and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, my true love." He said smiling before he finally drifted off to sleep.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Lucifer being 'hunted' by Chloe let me know duckies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif I saw that I so blame Edge for just because I used it on her. :D


End file.
